<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rendezvous by toastweasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309935">The Rendezvous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastweasel/pseuds/toastweasel'>toastweasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, the fault of this fic belongs ENTIRELY to the kyalin discord, there is so much sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastweasel/pseuds/toastweasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kya talks Lin into attending the opening of Republic City's hot new lesbian club. They do a bit more than just dancing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Kya II, background korrasami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is entirely the fault of the Kyalin discord. I regret absolutely nothing.</p><p>CW: public sex, alcohol, dirty dancing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We’re just going to support them on their opening day,” Kya told Lin over her shoulder as she gently snapped in mother-of-pearl studs into her ears. “We don’t have to stay long.”</p><p>Lin, from where she was leaning against the couch idly reading her book, grimaced.</p><p>“Oh stop it,” Kya ordered sternly. Lin had been in various stages of huffiness all day about the outing, and Kya was no longer having it. “We’ll pay cover, have a few drinks, and maybe dance a little.”</p><p>The corners of Lin’s mouth turned down further and her expression morphed into something close to despair.</p><p>Kya sighed and turned around to face her wife, fluffing up her hair and leaning against the hall table as she did so. “Lin, come on. The press won’t pillory you for showing up at the new lesbian club.”</p><p>“Yes, they already did that for my appearance at Pride,” Lin replied, deadpan, and closed her book with a soft <em>thump</em>. “They’ve moved on. I’m sure the tabloids will have a field day instead.”</p><p>“Kya crossed the room to give Lin a gentle peck on the lips. “I thought you were planning on retiring soon. You’ll be in the papers for that, what’s a few more pages?”</p><p>Lin rolled her eyes and set her book aside on the coffee table. Kya coaxed Lin into standing with a series of hot but increasingly short kisses that made her recalcitrant lover growl and stand so she could chase the kisses.</p><p>Kya allowed it, and even pressed close as Lin wrapped an arm around her waist, but pulled away as soon Lin tried to slip a hand up her overdress.</p><p>“That’s for after the club, Lin.”</p><p> Her partner’s newly returned grouchy expression prompted Kya to cup Lin’s chin with one hand and give her a mollifying kiss.</p><p>“I promise if you can last two hours at the club, when we come home you can do anything you like to me.”</p><p>Her wife arched an eyebrow in wordlessly disbelief.</p><p>“Within reason,” Kya amended.</p><p>“Fine,” Lin grumbled, apparently satisfied with the bribery. She went to get her coat.</p><p>They took the streetcar across the city to where the new club was opening, Kya sitting with her legs crossed primly while Lin stood beside her, one hand on the metal bar above their heads. They didn’t talk, but they rarely did, instead opting to quietly listen the gentle squeal of the streetcar’s metal wheels on the tracks and watch as Republic City sped by.</p><p>Halfway through the ride, just after they had changed streetcar lines, they bumped into two familiar faces. Korra and Asami stumbled onto the car after the second stop, already entangled in each other’s arm and giggling like teenagers.</p><p>“They look happy,” Kya noted, allowing a soft smile to spread over her features as she watched the happy couple interact with each other. From her understanding, Asami and Korra rarely ever got to spend time together <em>not </em>saving the world, so a night of downtime was probably exactly what they needed.</p><p>Lin, for her part, merely grunted in response.</p><p>Asami noticed them first, pointing down the streetcar for the benefit of her girlfriend. Korra, being Korra, immediately hailed them excitedly.</p><p>“Lin! Kya! Hey!”</p><p>“Here we go,” Lin grumbled, and Kya elbowed her sharply.</p><p>The Avatar pushed through the crowd on the tram excitedly, dodging people and bags and shopping to reach them. She practically knocked Lin over in her exuberance, and quickly turned and hugged Kya.</p><p>The older woman hugged her back happily, and murmured softly in her ear, “It’s good to see you, Korra. Don’t mind her, someone’s grouchy about going out.”</p><p>Korra was not deterred. As the streetcar lurched to life and Asami stumbled briefly at the sudden movement, Korra easily wrapped a strong arm around her to steady her. Asami grabbed a strap hanging from the bar as Korra said excitedly, “It’s so good to see you guys! Where are you headed?”</p><p>“The Rendezvous for their grand opening,” Kya said, and ignored the look Liz shot her.</p><p>“No way, us too!” Korra’s face was the picture of delight, all wide eyes and happy smiles. “How’d you find out about it?”</p><p>Kya watched Lin and Asami exchange eyebrow traffic over Korra’s head and hid a smile.</p><p>“Sometimes us older lesbians go out, too,” Lin said gruffly, without taking her exasperated expression off Asami. “A shocking concept, I know.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that!”</p><p>“She’s just teasing you, Korra,” Kya said, and elbowed her partner in the hip, gently this time. “There were flyers up at Wan Shi Tong’s Spirit Café, and I talked her into it.”</p><p>“I’ve heard about Wan Shi Tong’s,” Asami said pleasantly, redirecting the conversation, most likely for Lin’s benefit. Asami was thoughtful like that. “We’ve been consulting on a construction project nearby, and I keep meaning to go but I haven’t found the time.”</p><p>“You should go,” Kya said earnestly hoping she could impress on them the importance of the space. “They’ve been struggling a bit since Kuvira’s invasion, and they could use the support. They have the bookshop and the café, but also community groups and other events. They’ve even started selling records recently.”</p><p>Asami nodded and Kya watched as she looked at her partner to gauge her interest. “We should go.”</p><p>“I’m down,” Korra said gamely, her grin widening. “I don’t read much but I’ll definitely look through the records.”</p><p>“Even Lin’s been known to go and attend a poetry reading once and a while,” Kya teased.</p><p>Lin scowled. Kya carefully placed a mollifying hand on the back of Lin’s thigh and gave her a gentle squeeze. Lin didn’t pull away, and Kya took that as a win.</p><p>Her wife turned to Asami and asked, “How is the public housing project coming?”</p><p>“Good,” the engineer replied happily. “The construction benders just finished the columns of superstructure and we should be ready to put up the curtain wall in a week or two, after they lay the floor pads.”</p><p>“How long until they are habitable?”</p><p>“The first set were up in six months, so hopefully by the end of summer. These are taking a bit longer because we had to get permits for the land, and without an emergency order they took forever to get through the council.”</p><p>Lin nodded her approval. “I see. Very good.”</p><p>“’Sami’s doing a great job,” Korra put in cheerfully and buzzed her girlfriend’s cheek with a kiss.</p><p>“Thanks, babe.”</p><p>Kya glanced out the window and noticed the familiar streets rushing by as they zipped between stations. “Our stop is coming up,” she pointed out, and the other three woman shuffled out of the way so Kya could stand. She grasped the bar next to Lin and leaned in close enough that Lin shied away at the bold public contact.</p><p>The car crawled to a stop and Asami and Korra were out the doors first, hand in hand with all the exuberance of a young couple out on the town. Kya and Lin followed them at a more sedate pace, and Kya wished Lin was comfortable enough showing affection in public that she could take her hand as they walked down the streets of the slowly-gentrifying neighborhood.</p><p>“Do you remember the Black Catagator?” Kya asked Lin as they walked. “It was in this neighborhood back in the day.”</p><p>“I personally stopped three brawls from spilling out on the street from that club,” Lin informed her dryly. “So yes, I remember.”</p><p>“That was such a fun club,” Kya hummed, thinking back on all the lilyweed she had smoked with friends by the Catagor’s volleyball nets. “They had the barbeque in the back…”</p><p>“Which gave people food poisoning.”</p><p>“…and the sand pit…”</p><p>“That everyone put out their cigarettes in.”</p><p>“…and the side room full of crystals that fed off people’s energies that pulsed in time with the music.”</p><p>“People had sex on the couches in that room.”</p><p>Kya groaned dramatically at Lin’s unhelpful commentary and bumped playfully into her wife’s side. “I’m <em>trying</em> to reminisce here, Lin.”</p><p>“And I’m trying to tell you your memory isn’t all roses.”</p><p>Kya stuck her tongue out at her. “I should leave you to go hang out with the girls, but if I did you’d go home without me.”</p><p>Lin didn’t dignify that with a response, but her frown deepened and she stuffed her hands deeper into the pockets of her coat.</p><p>“Oh stop it, they’re cute,” Kya told her reproachfully. “You were that young once.”</p><p>“I was never that young. And if I was, I was dating Tenzin.”</p><p>Kya giggled suddenly. “Spirits, can you imagine Tenzin going to the club?”</p><p>“I’d rather not.”</p><p>The rest of the walk went quickly, as they walked out of converted industrial buildings and into an area of the neighborhood that was still heavily under construction. Buildings on either side of the street were vacant, or undergoing renovation and had big fences with large signs forbidding trespassing tacked onto their surfaces. When Kya and Lin finally got to the club, a repurposed old warehouse a few blocks from the streetcar station, they joined the line of queer woman that had snaked its way around the corner of the building from the front entrance and down the side.</p><p>“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” Lin asked to no one in particular as they listened to the hottest hits out of Ba Sing Se pump through a sound system so loud it was able to be heard quite clearly from where they were standing.</p><p>Kya patted her gently on the arm in an attempt to appear at least somewhat sympathetic. “Remember the hot sex we’ll have when we get home.”</p><p>“I won’t be able to hear for <em>months.”</em></p><p>“Then it’s a good thing I brought these.” Kya reached into her dress and pulled out a pair of earplugs, which she pressed into Lin’s hand.</p><p>Lin took them and appeared somewhat mollified, but still uncomfortable at the idea of the crowd. When they finally reached the door, they each paid cover and were allowed inside. Kya waited as Lin exchanged her coat for a ticket at the coat check just off the vestibule, then took her wife’s hand and dragged her through to the dance hall before she could even put her earplugs in.</p><p>The club was massive, easily fifty yards across with triple height ceilings and large steel columns that supported absolutely massive trusses and a corrugated metal roof far above their head. The place had been fixed up—the concrete fixed up, the walls painted dark colors, and the floor layed with a wooden dance floor. Most importantly, however, were the large tower speakers by a raised stage that shook the rafters with the constant, heavy dance beats pumping from them.</p><p>Kya could feel the music in her chest, a heavy thudding that compelled her to move with the beat. She looked around and saw several serving counters pushed against the far walls, light with real fire backsplashes with electric lights under the bar and open for serving alcohol.</p><p>Kya made a beeline for the closest bar with the least amount of people, in deference to Lin’s aversion to the crowds. She ordered her wife’s favorite baijiu, yelling to be heard over the music, and  passed over coins for the purchase.</p><p>In short order she received two ice cups wrapped in leather, one of which she handed to her wife.</p><p>“Your favorite!”</p><p>Lin, who had put in her ear plugs, accepted the cup with a sour expression. She tilted it back downed the alcohol in one quick gulp, barely flinching.</p><p>Kya laughed. “That’s the spirit!”</p><p>Lin passed the cup back with a grimace. Kya grinned and entered the crowd to order her long-suffering partner another.</p><p>When she came back, second glass of baijiu in hand, there was a large crowd of people on the central dance floor, grooving and grinding to the music. Together, the two older women skirted around the side and took up residence at one of the few lowtops that had been pushed against the farthest wall. Lin slouched in her chair, grouchy expression firmly in place, but seemed comfortable enough that Kya tested her boundaries by gently intertwining their legs under the table.</p><p>When Lin allowed it, Kya tested further still by nudging up to her side, pressing the length of her body against Lin. After a moment Lin wordlessly slung an arm over the back of Kya’s chair and let her in closer.</p><p>Kya resolved in that very moment to get Lin into as many lesbian spaces as she could reasonably talk her into.</p><p>The two sat at the lowtop for some time and observed as the throng of dancers, mostly women but a few others as well, milled and swirled to song after song. At one point Korra and Asami darted past, and Lin and Kya watched as kissed and danced boldly amongst the crowd. They were no longer the CEO of Future Industries and the Avatar, but simply two queer woman made anonymous by the cavernous space and the massive expanse of bodies around them.</p><p>Kya could feel the pull of the music, almost like magic, but knew it would be hard to get Lin out of her chair. Still, she tried. She leaned into Lin and asked loudly over the music,</p><p>“So what do I have to do to get you on the dance floor?”</p><p>Lin looked down at her and the corner of her mouth turned downward with a grimace.</p><p>Kya tried a different tactic. She set a gentle hand just on the inside of Lin’s thigh, gave her the biggest of puppy dogseal eyes, and asked, “Please?”</p><p>Her wife stared at her for some time, then finally sighed and set her mostly-empty drink aside. “Fine.”</p><p>Kya didn’t know if it was the drink-and-a-half in Lin’s system or her growing comfort as a nameless, grey-haired elder in the queer-only space, but she wasn’t going to complain. She quickly sprung to her feet and hauled Lin to the edge of the dance floor, where there were enough people for them to blend in but not enough to make Lin flee.</p><p>She stopped suddenly and Lin crashed into her awkwardly, but Kya just took it as an invitation to wrap her hands around her neck and start to dance. Her poor, introverted partner was clearly overwhelmed, despite the alcohol, and was stiff as a board against her.</p><p>Kya gave her an encouraging smile and directed Lin’s hands to her hips. “It’s like you’ve never danced at a club before!”</p><p>“I haven’t,” Lin said plainly. Kya almost missed it over the beat of the music.</p><p>“First time for everything ,” she told her teasingly, then pressed herself close so their breasts were pushed together. She felt Lin’s breath hitch, and Kya began to happily move to the beat of the music. Lin’s hands tightened against her and she saw her glance at the crowd around them.</p><p>“Don’t think about them. Just look me.”</p><p>Lin looked, and Kya smiled. She guided Lin along until she got the hang of it, then drifted back a bit and let Lin move herself. The waterbender closed her eyes, enjoying the way the bass thudded through her body, and felt Lin’s fingers loosen on her hips, then suddenly tighten again.</p><p>Someone jostled her shoulder unexpectedly, and Kya stumbled against Lin. Lin instinctively shifted to correct, and Kya stifled a gasp as Lin’s leg accidentally pressed between her legs. Both of them momentarily froze and met each other’s gaze, eyes wide.</p><p>There was no way Lin could have heard her gasp, could have guessed at the sudden desire the press had brought or the way it had made Kya’s legs threaten to momentarily cave. But she acted as if it had, and one of Lin’s hands came up to her arm anyway, strong and steadying.</p><p>“Alright?” Lin asked, raising her voice to be heard against the din.</p><p>Kya nodded and, feeling herself a bit (although if that was the alcohol or the music was anyone’s guess), pressed herself harder against Lin’s leg.</p><p>Lin’s eyes widened further, this time in realization.</p><p>“Kya!”</p><p>Kya greatly enjoyed the scandalized look on Lin’s face. She leaned up, looping her arms tighter around Lin’s neck and pressing herself harder against the strong muscle of her thigh. Oh, it felt good, especially since Lin’s kisses back at the apartment had revved her up more than she might have otherwise admitted.</p><p>Lin’s hand on her hip tightened, and Kya felt the metalbender growl vibrate through their connected chests. Kya only smiled and rubbed herself against her wife, letting her breath puff hot and heavy against her lover’s exposed throat.</p><p>It didn’t take Lin long to react.</p><p>Suddenly both of her hands were on Kya’s hips, hauling her in and tugging at her flush. Kya moaned happily and started to move again, the friction of fabric against her center too enticing to resist. Lin adjusted with her, and suddenly they were grinding, Kya’s face tucked against Lin’s increasingly sweaty neck as Lin pressed up and she ground down.</p><p>There wasn’t anything Kya didn’t like about this, straddling Lin fucking Beifong’s thigh at the club, moving to the beat of the music in the midst of a hundred sweaty queer women, surrounded by the scent of her cologne.</p><p>She could tell Lin wasn’t unaffected.</p><p>It was close to full moon, so close that without even having to reach Kya could feel the heavy pulse of Lin’s blood in her arteries. She could sense how the slickness of arousal gathered between Lin’s legs and the way her qi spooled in uneasy eddies underneath her skin, desperate to be channeled and released. Her lover’s aura was a mess, full of nervous anxiety mixed with the balm of alcohol and the hunger of arousal.</p><p>Lin was turned on.</p><p>The combination of Kya’s own desire and her knowledge of Lin’s only made her own arousal strengthen. She became hyper-awarel every move that suddenly defined their space they had carved out in the crowd, every shift of Lin’s touch, every time her clit rubbed against the hardness of Lin’s thigh through her dress…</p><p>Spirits, was she turned on.</p><p>Kya wanted Lin’s hand under her clothes, her own skirts hiked up around her hips with Lin’s fingers inside of her as the meat of Lin’s palm pressed roughly against her clit. She wanted hot, desperate, needy sex, the kind where Lin pressed her into their bed and fucked her hard, the kind where Lin didn’t stop until she came multiple times, and then rolled over and gave Lin as good as she got.</p><p>Suddenly Kya was treated to the particularly hard press of Lin’s knee against her center as Lin shifted underneath. It startled her from her fantasy, and Kya quickly realized the ache between her legs was less of a want and more of a <em>need.</em></p><p>“Lin.”</p><p>Lin looked down at her. There was a smirk on her lips, and Kya understood. Lin was <em>enjoying</em> this now, riling her up on the dance floor and getting her hornier than a sabre-toothed moose-lion in a rut.</p><p>“Home,” Kya all but growled out.</p><p>Her partner made a great show of checking her watch and said, loud enough to be heard over the music, “But your time limit’s not over.”</p><p>Kya was going to <em>kill </em>her.</p><p>
  <em>“Lin!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?” </em>
</p><p>The word was drawn out, teasing, and powerful in the way only Lin was able to articulate. It promised her a good time, but only if she waited.</p><p>Kya was about to throw caution to the wind and jump her wife’s bones right there, in the middle of the dance floor in front of everyone, consequences be damned, when Lin pulled away. The metalbender waited until she had her wife’s attention, then jerked her head towards the door and then turned and walked calmly out of the crowd like nothing was amiss.</p><p>Kya followed, impatient, as Lin retrieved her jacket from the coat check. As soon as they were out the door, Lin plucked the earplugs out of her ears and deposited them into the pockets of her coat. Kya hurried to catch up, sliding her arm around Lin’s. Lin didn’t respond to the touch, simply looking straight on down the street as they walked towards the streetcar station.</p><p>Unhappy with her lack of response, Kya reached for her waterbending and pulled the dirtiest (but kinkiest) trick she could. She bent the arousal collecting between Lin’s legs into a hard little bead that she moved, first between Lin’s labia, and the against her clit as she walked.</p><p>Lin froze mid-step ad the hard little mass of water pressed insistently against her.</p><p>Now it was Kya’s turn to smirk.</p><p>“Not here,” Lin told her severely, her voice hoarse.</p><p>“Yes, <em>here,”</em> Kya ordered as she turned to face her wife on the sidewalk. “You don’t get to work me up like that and then expect me to just take two streetcars home.”</p><p>“What if someone sees us?”</p><p>Kya just raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Lin wilted a bit, and glanced up and down the mostly-deserted street. “Are you going to fuck me here? In the middle of the sidewalk?”</p><p>It was a challenge that Kya, for the briefest half-second, almost considered. Her clit throbbed at the idea, but she decided against it.</p><p>“No,” she said after a brief moment of consideration, “<em>you’re </em>going to fuck <em>me.”</em></p><p>Before Lin could respond, Kya grabbed her hand and walked briskly for the closest, darkest alley. Lin tsk’d gently at the public location, but Kya pulled them deep into the shadows so they couldn’t be seen. Then spun around and kissed her wife so hungrily their teeth knocked together.</p><p>Lin grunted in surprise but kissed back, her arms wrapping around Kya’s waist immediately. Kya was so focused on kissing her, on nipping at her bottom lip and sliding her tongue into her mouth, that she didn’t notice Lin gently walking them backwards. Kya felt the hardpacked earth of an old warehouse wall hit her back and a thrill shot up her spin, but she didn’t have much time to consider the sensation, because Lin had moved on. Her wife’s hot mouth was moving to kiss up the column of her neck with the wide, open-mouthed kisses that drove her absolutely crazy.</p><p> “Fuck, <em>Lin,”</em> Kya gasped as her lover laved the tiny, sensitive spot under her ear with her tongue.</p><p>Lin chuckled, deep and throatily in her ear, and the warmth of her breath stirring the tiny hairs on Kya’s neck. The waterbender shivered and instinctively pushed her hips towards her wife, desperately seeking the friction they had shared between them at the club. Within seconds Lin’s hands were back on her hips, then on her ass, massaging and groping with abandoned as she slid a leg between Kya’s.</p><p>Kya groaned happily and pressed against her. She pressed her hands against Lin’s breasts and squeezed, frustrated by the jacket and shirt impeding her access to her bare flesh.</p><p>Lin hummed against her skin, which was a magical feeling that Kya loved. Lin kept kissing, switching her ministrations to the other side of Kya’s neck as her hands begin to slowly, painstakingly hike up Kya’s skirts.</p><p>“I wish you’d wear fewer layers sometimes,” her wife complained.</p><p>Kya laughed and helped ruck her skirts and tunic up so Lin could slid a cool, strong hand up and along the inside of her thigh. The heat between Kya’s legs flared immediately at the touch, and she whimpered softly as Lin shifted and the back of Lin’s hands grazed the crotch of her underwear. Then Lin started massaging with deep, long strokes, and Kya could feel her own arousal seeping through her underwear onto Lin’s hand.</p><p>“Stop. Teasing,” the waterbender panted.</p><p>“You were the one who started grinding on my leg at the club.”</p><p>Kya almost snipped back something rude, but then Lin’s touch shifted and her fingers slipped under the edge of the fabric.</p><p>They pressed into her wetness and Kya couldn’t help it; after what had felt like hours, her wife was finally touching her. She moaned, the sound immediately echoing loudly off the warehouse walls.</p><p>Lin hissed in distress. “Kya!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We’ll get caught.”</p><p>“So what if we do?”</p><p>Lin made a noise like an angry cat.</p><p>“If we get caught, you can get us out of it, <em>Chief</em>.” Kya purposefully used her title. She could feel Lin wrinkle her nose against her neck. “Gag me if you want, but you dare don’t stop.”</p><p>“Don’t tempt me with a good time,” Lin all but growled, but she slid her fingers through Kya’s labia once more, collecting wetness on her fingers. Then, mercifully, Lin shifted her hand lower and oh-so-gently teased Kya’s entrance with her fingertips.</p><p>“No lube needed,” her wife commented as she ran her fingers around the ring of muscle there, a touch of pride in her voice.</p><p>“Well, you got me pretty worked up, didn’t you?”</p><p>Lin huffed and dipped her fingers inside of her wife ever so slightly, testing her. Kya whimpered in anticipation and hitched one of her legs around Lin’s waist to give her better access; Lin shifted to lean against her harder, stabilizing her, one arm coming up to support Kya’s ass. Kya pressed desperately up to Lin’s finger, wanting it, needing it, and Lin relented. Without ceremony, she slowly pressed a single finger inside of her wife.</p><p>Kya groaned appreciatively, and made a conscious effort to relax herself so Lin could slide deep inside of her. <em>“Fuck.”</em></p><p>“That is,” Lin said sarcastically, “the general idea.”</p><p>Lin’s teasing made Kya groan. “Oh, shut up, Beifong.”</p><p>Lin chuckled. Kya’s free hand, the one that wasn’t hiking up her own skirts, went to bury deep in her wife’s hair, scratching her nails against her scalp. Lin hummed in pleasure and began to move. Involuntarily, Kya’s fingers tightened against her, and her head lolled back against the warehouse wall as she felt Lin’s finger move and press inside of her.</p><p>As Lin fucked her there against that warehouse wall, in an alley only blocks from the streetcar station, the world around Kya quickly faded away. The distant sounds of the city, of the club, of the people in the renovated apartments nearby were all gone, replaced by the sound of their heavy breathing, the rustling of their clothes, and the wet noise of Lin’s finger working her to bursting. Kya could no longer smell the freshly tilled earth from the construction benders, or the sawdust from the plywood walls. All that invaded her nose now was smell was her own arousal, the scent of Lin’s tea-scented shampoo mixing with Kya’s own, and the lingering metallic tang from the cable housings that lingered omnipresent on her wife’s skin.</p><p>They were so close, and it felt so, so good. The angle wasn’t the best, but Kya didn’t care. Lin was tucked tightly against her, and adrenaline was singing through her veins as Lin pressed and twisted and thrust her fingers deep inside of her, seeking out her pleasure. Kya moaned and grasped desperately at her wife’s face. She drew her into a slopping kiss, moaning as Lin crooked her finger hard against her g-spot. She felt herself clench around Lin’s finger, but it wasn’t enough.</p><p>“More,” Kya practically begged, “please.”</p><p>“I can give you a second,” Lin murmured breathlessly, “but you’re going to have to get your clit.”</p><p>“I don’t <em>care</em>.”</p><p>Lin shifted again, removing her finger. It felt like an almost incalculable lost. Kya reached under her own skirts and shoved her underwear to the side so Lin could carefully slick up a second finger, then press two inside of her.</p><p>Kya moaned as Lin filled her again, and let herself fall back against the wall.</p><p>Lin twisted her fingers slowly, gently, until Kya opened up underneath her touch. Kya felt her press deep, and shifted with a happy moan until Lin’s fingers settled just short of her cervix.</p><p>“Right here?” Lin asked, and gave her fingers an experimental wiggle.</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck, yes!”</em>
</p><p>Then, from the street, there was the sound of approaching car tires.</p><p>Lin froze. Her body went rigid against Kya’s, and the waterbender grasped wordlessly at the back on her neck and drew her in tight. They stood there, intimately entwined in the shadows, hoping the darkness of the hour and the sounds of the city would hide them.</p><p>Kya was aware of how hard she was breathing, and how hard Lin was breathing, too. She could feel Lin shaking with exertion from having to hold her still against the wall. Lin was strong, and so was Kya, but their muscles were keyed for the motion of bending, not for motionlessly holding weight.</p><p>“Don’t move,” Lin all but breathed.</p><p>The crunching got louder. It took what felt like forever, but a car finally rolled by on the poorly-paved streets a few moments later.</p><p>Kya relaxed as soon as it was out of earshot. “Oh, thank Spirits.”</p><p>Lin was not so immediately relieved. She stood motionless long after the car was gone, listening intently. “I don’t know. Maybe we should—”</p><p>“Don’t you <em>dare,” </em>Kya hissed, drawing Lin’s attention back to her. “You <em>literally</em> have two fingers inside of me right now.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Lin Beifong, if you do not finish fucking me <em>right now</em>—”</p><p>“You sound like your mother,” Lin groaned, but ducked her head in to press a kiss to Kya’s neck. The shift jostled Lin’s fingers, and the retort in Kya’s throat died as quickly as it had come.</p><p>As her wife resumed, there was a new urgency in Lin’s movements. Kya thought that was probably due to almost being caught, but she didn’t mind, because Kya <em>liked </em>it fast and rough and hard, and all the other ways Lin was currently fucking her against this wall. It was all she could do to keep quiet—or, at least, her version of quiet—as Lin’s fingers pressed and scissored and twisted inside of her, edging her closer to orgasm.</p><p>Lin’s mouth was right by her ear again, and Kya could hear every hot breath she took, every grunt of exertion, every hiss as Kya’s underwear slipped and Lin had to move it out of the way with her thumb. It was hot to be so close, to have Lin so hot and bothered and desperate to get her off.</p><p>She clenched her walls against Lin’s fingers, and the newfound tightness brought her even more pleasure. Lin’s frantic ministrations redoubled, and Kya used her hand to push her underwear out of the way so she could tease her own clit. Their fingers brushed and bumped together, both slick and wet with Kya’s arousal, and Lin groaned against her neck.</p><p>The heat under Kya’s skin had nothing to do with the warmth of the night or, worse, a menopausal heat flash. It was purely Lin, and the orgasm they were working up to together. She could feel it, tightening deep in her stomach and making her head spin in giddy anticipation.</p><p>Kya’s hand in Lin’s dropped down and gripped the collar of her jacket. The waterbender gasped helplessly in warning, too far gone for words, but Lin knew the signs. She surged forward, sealing her mouth with a deep kiss that muffled Kya’s moan as she came, body curled tight against Lin as the pleasure overtook her.</p><p>Lin, her beautiful, stubborn, fucking amazing wife, didn’t let up. Her fingers moved until Kya grasped blindly at her wrist, grabbing at her with sticky fingers to get her to stop. Lin did so immediately, breaking the kiss to pant heavily into Kya’s shoulder. Kya gasped softly, panting herself, forcing air into her lungs to stop her rapidly spinning head. Her skin felt like it was on fire, the neurons in her brain pumping out oxytocin that filled her whole body until she felt light.</p><p>“Fuck,” she said softly, heavily, and Lin grunted in agreement.</p><p>Slowly, carefully, the high faded. They disentangled themselves, and Lin gently removed her fingers. After a moment of indecision, she wiped them on Kya’s skirts.</p><p>“Lin!” Kya protested as she uncurled her leg from her wife’s waist and set it gently on the ground.</p><p>“We’ve already ruined our clothes,” Lin replied,  but with a stomp of her foot she bent the alley dust out of their clothes.</p><p>“No, you’ve ruined <em>my </em>clothes. You still look relatively presentable.”</p><p>“And whose fault is that?”</p><p>Kya laughed and pulled her in for another kiss, this one soft and sweet. As the effects of the orgasm faded, she could feel her hips starting to protest from the strange angle Lin had held her in, and her wrist wasn’t chuffed about the situation either. She straightened completely and set about unkinking the sticking spots in her neck.</p><p>“Maybe we are getting too old for this after all.”</p><p>Lin huffed softly. “You were the one who wanted to have sex in an alley.”</p><p>Kya made a face at her. “Shall we go home?”</p><p>“I don’t know, will there be a repeat performance at home?”</p><p>Kya hummed and reached out to feel Lin’s aura; she was definitely still turned on, although it was hard to tell from just looking at her. But Kya could tell—Lin’s arousal simmered through her aura like lightening, and her body was keyed as tightly as the cables she usually wore on her back,</p><p> Kya’s cupped the chin of her police chief with one hand and gave her wife her best flirty grin.</p><p>“Only if you ask very, very nicely.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have an alternative ending to this fic, ALSO the fault of the Kyalin discord, which I'll be posting in the next day or two.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alternative Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An alternative ending, aka...what if Lin and Kya *had* gotten caught?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The entire fault of this alternative ending belongs to the Kyalin discord, who began tossing around ideas about how they'd get caught almost as soon as I said Kya and Lin were fucking in the alley. So, obviously, I had to write it. </p><p>Here's to you, you delightful menagerie of reprobates.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“More,” Kya practically begged, “please.”</p><p>“I can give you a second,” Lin murmured breathlessly, her breath hot against Kya’s neck, “but you’re going to have to get your clit.”</p><p>“I don’t <em>care</em>.”</p><p>Lin shifted, removing her finger from inside of her wife. It felt like an almost incalculable lost to Kya. She reached under her own skirts and shoved her underwear to the side so Lin could carefully slick up a second finger.</p><p>Kya moaned as Lin filled her again, and let herself fall back against the wall.</p><p>Lin twisted her fingers slowly, gently, until Kya opened up underneath her touch. Kya felt her press deep, and shifted with a happy moan until Lin’s fingers settled just short of her cervix.</p><p> “Right here?” Lin asked huskily, and gave her fingers an experimental wiggle inside of her wife.</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck, yes!”</em>
</p><p>Then, from the street, there was the sound of approaching car tires.</p><p>Lin froze. Her body went rigid against Kya’s, and the waterbender grasped wordlessly at the back on her neck and drew her in tight. They stood there, intimately entwined in the shadows, hoping the darkness of the hour and the sounds of the city would hide them.</p><p>Kya was aware of how hard she was breathing, and how hard Lin was breathing, too. She could feel Lin shaking with exertion from having to hold her still against the wall. Lin was strong, and so was Kya, but their muscles were keyed for the motion of bending, not for motionlessly holding weight.</p><p>“Don’t move,” Lin all but breathed.</p><p>The crunching got louder. A car pulled alongside the alley and suddenly a spotlight shined directly on them.</p><p>“Hey!” a voice from the car called, “Don’t move! RCPD!”</p><p>Lin pulled her fingers out of Kya so quickly that it hurt, but there was little time for Kya to dwell on the pain. In the light of the spotlight, Kya saw that Lin had gone exceptionally pale, and she pulled away like she had been scalded as the police car doors opened and closed with a loud metallic ‘thunk.’</p><p>“Run?” Kya asked quietly.</p><p>“Absolutely not.”</p><p>Lin drew herself up to her full height, and Kya saw her shift from Lin to Chief Beifong in an instant. Usually it was only a change precipitated by the donning of her armor, the physical weight of the armor making the change complete. But every once and a while, Lin could pull her Chief Beifong demeanor out of thin air without having a single scrap of metal attached to her person.</p><p>This was one of those times.</p><p>The officer from the car crunched up to them, flashlight wobbling shakily.</p><p>“Good evening, officer,” Lin greeted him, voice hard.</p><p>“Good evening, ma’am,” he said, glancing at Kya, where she still leaned against the wall, disheveled and trying to hide her heaving chest. He wasn’t really looking at Lin. “I got a call about a disturbance in the area.”</p><p>“Did you now?” Lin crossed her arms over her chest, and Kya noticed she was carefully hiding her wet fingers under her arm. “Well, you should probably follow up on that.”</p><p>The cop turned and looked at Lin, and to Kya’s shock, not a single flicker of recognition passed over his features. Instead, his gaze hardened. “You two wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”</p><p>“No,” Lin said coolly.</p><p>“Ma’am, I think you know that’s a lie.”</p><p>Lin’s eyebrow arched.</p><p>Kya didn’t understand what was happening. Was this cop stupid? How could he not recognize his own chief of police? Despite having been Lin’s lover for years, she didn’t know much about the structure of the RCPD. She did know enough, though, to realize that this cop was young—very young. Probably just out of the academy.</p><p>Before Lin could respond, and probably dress the rookie down within an inch of his very young life, a second officer stepped out of the car. He came around the front, and Kya saw metal chevrons glinting on his sleeves. A corporal.</p><p>The corporal was <em>not </em>as unobservant as the first officer standing before them. As he got closer, his eyes widened as he recognized Lin. He glanced wildly between his rookie and his Chief, then at Kya against the wall, then back at Lin, and he got paler than fresh snow at the south pole.</p><p>
  <em>“C-Chi—”</em>
</p><p>She shot him a glare over the rookie beat cop’s shoulder, instantly quieting him.</p><p>“Well?” the rookie was asking, oblivious to the interaction. “Are you going to deny it?”</p><p>“Deny what?” Lin asked sarcastically, shifting her weight to one foot.</p><p>“We both saw it,” the rookie said, looking smug. The corporal behind him looked like he wanted to expire on the spot. “I’m going to have to arrest you for public indecency, ma’am. And your—uh—companion.”</p><p>Kya watched Lin exchange looks with the corporal and, for the briefest of moments, the waterbender saw a smile twitch up the corner of her wife’s mouth. “You do that, kid.”</p><p>“That’s Officer Yao to you,” the rookie snapped, and stepped forward, pulling handcuffs from his belt.</p><p>Kya glanced at her wife, and she smirked and tilted her head towards the officer. She knew, then, what was going on; Lin was letting this play out, waiting to see exactly what her overzealous rookie would do. She wanted Kya to play along. So when Lin held out her wrists for the cuffs, Kya did too.</p><p>The rookie cuffed Lin, and the corporal moved in to cuff Kya. She held up her hands willingly, having been cuffed many, many times before at protests all over Republic City and, indeed, all over the world.</p><p>“He has no idea who she is, does he?” the waterbender asked quietly as the corporal tightened the (plain! metal!) cuffs around her wrists.</p><p>“No,” he mumbled, clearly embarrassed.</p><p>“How long you think it’s gonna be until he finds out?”</p><p>“What’s she saying?” Office Yao snapped from where he had finished cuffing Lin. Kya had to hand it to Lin; she looked bored, and just a little bit smug. Like this was just a big game. It probably was, to her, and that was probably making Officer Yao all the angrier.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” the corporal told his rookie cop gruffly, covering for the conversation. “Let’s take ‘em downtown. I’ll drive.”</p><p>Kya ducked her head as the corporal put her in the back of the car and took her seat next to Lin. For the second they were alone, Kya murmured, “Now what?”</p><p>Lin’s smirk grew. “Just watch.”</p><p>Officer Yao tossed the keys to the corporal, and the corporal slid into the driver’s seat. As Office Yao was buckling up, the corporal turned to look at Lin and winked, then picked up the radio.</p><p>“Unit Six to Central, copy?”</p><p>The radio crackled to life.<em> “Central copies. Go, Six.”</em></p><p>“Corporal Zhang and Officer Yao requesting return to station.”</p><p>
  <em>“10-4. 10-101?”</em>
</p><p>“10-106. En route to station with the results of that 10-68. Code Badgermole, two adult females. Bravo Eight. Charlie Bison Two. 10-15, requesting AC-1 upon arrival, over.”</p><p>Lin sat back on the hard, metal bench seat of the police car and her smirk grew.</p><p>
  <em>“10-4. Unit Six return to Central, 10-15, Bravo Eight, Charlie Bison Two, requesting AC-1, over.”</em>
</p><p>“10-17.”</p><p>It took Kya a moment to decode the jargon, but eventually she got it. <em>Charlie Bison, </em>she knew, was the Republic City police’s code for her and her brothers; their appearance anywhere, as children of the Avatar, could make things tricky. She <em>also</em> knew from years of experience that Bravo Eight was the call-sign Lin used when the department used when they didn’t want the media, or maybe even rookie beat cops, to know the chief was en route.</p><p>And Code Badgermole was…well…everyone knew Badgermoles meant a good time.</p><p>“Why’d you call for Assistant Chief Saikhan?” Officer Yao asked Corporal Zhang in confusion.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Corporal Zhang replied.</p><p>The ride to the station wasn’t long, only fifteen minutes or so. Kya hadn’t been in a car in years; most of her travel these days was done by boat or sky bison. They had certainly improved the suspension since the last time she had ridden in one; given that these cars were relatively new, and Future Industries to boot, she’d have to give Asami her compliments.</p><p>They pulled to a stop in front of the station and Officer Yao was out almost before the car stopped rolling. Lin exchanged a significant glance with Corporal Zhang, but sat still and quiet until Yao yanked the door open and pulled her out.</p><p>“Watch your head,” Zhang said kindly to Kya as he helped her out, then more quietly, “Follow the chief’s lead.”</p><p>Kya tilted her head in acknowledgement. Office Yao marched Lin around the corner into booking, and Kya heard the room explode into hoots and hollers through the open door as soon as he pushed her through it.</p><p>Corporal Zhang grinned and, with a flick of his wrists, undid Kya’s cuffs.</p><p>“Thanks,” she said, and with a smile he held out a hand towards the door. She went in before him, and found the room in complete and utter chaos.</p><p>“—have to have some balls to arrest the Chief of Police, rookie.”</p><p>“Better hope your life insurance pays out, kid!” another voice crowed from the back.</p><p>Office Yao was standing in the middle of the room, pale and drawn, staring at his ‘prisoner’ with growing horror. “I—I didn’t recognize her!” he stammered.</p><p>“You didn’t see the two huge fuck off scars on her face?”</p><p>“It was dark—they—they were in an alley!”</p><p>Lin, for her part, looked half-bored, half-annoyed. She flicked her hands and the cuffs on her wrists disintegrated into their part components and fell to the concrete floor with a metallic tinkling noise.</p><p>Officer Yao got, if possible, even paler.</p><p>“Metal cuffs?” Saikhan rumbled from behind the desk. “<em>Really</em>, Rookie?”</p><p>“I—I—I—I—”</p><p><em>“Officer</em> Yao,” Lin said suddenly, sharply, and the station went suddenly, eerily quiet as the room full of officers fell silent. You could hear a pin drop. Lin turned on her heel with military precision and fixed her piercing green eyes on the junior officer. Kya was pretty sure she felt the rookie pee himself.</p><p>“What in the flameo did you think you were doing?” Lin demanded.</p><p>“M-M-Ma’am?”</p><p><em>“Chief!”</em> Lin snapped, then, “Answer me, Yao!”</p><p>“C-C-Chief—I—I—”</p><p>“Corporal Zhang,” Lin said instead, and the corporal in question snapped to attention besides Kya.</p><p>“Sir!”</p><p>“How long has Officer Yao been in your tutelage?”</p><p>“One month, Chief.”</p><p>“One month,” Lin repeated quietly, and Kya had never in her life seen a room of full grown men look more terrified than she had in that moment. “I would think one month would be enough to teach proper patrol technique, would it not, Corporal?”</p><p>“Uh—”</p><p>“It certainly would be enough time to teach basic <em>arrest </em>technique, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>“Y-Yes, Chief.”</p><p>Lin’s eyes flashed dangerously, but not at Corporal Zhang. Instead she turned her attention back on Officer Yao, who immediately started quivering. “Did you sleep through the academy, rookie?”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“Do you skip mornings briefings?”</p><p>“N-No—Chief—”</p><p>“What is the proper cuff to use for potentially hostile benders?”</p><p>“P-platinum cuffs, Chief.”</p><p>“And did you use platinum cuffs on me?”</p><p>“N-No, Chief Beifong.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t.” Kya could tell her wife was unimpressed. “What’s my callsign?”</p><p>“Unit Charlie Bravo, Chief.”</p><p>“My other call sign, Yao.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Lin’s lip curled in disgust and turned to her Assistant Chief. “Did you pull his file?”</p><p>“Yes, Chief.”</p><p>She held out a hand, and Saikhan deposited a file in her hands right away. She flipped through it, and whatever was in it, she didn’t like it. Her scowl deepened, and she shut it with such force and obvious irritation a paperclip shot across the room and imbedded itself in the wall.</p><p>“Officer Yao,” she exclaimed forcefully, “report to my office. <em>Now.”</em></p><p>Officer Yao was down the hallway and around the corner before Lin could draw a second breath.</p><p>With a sigh Lin handed the folder back to Saikhan, who passed it off to another officer to return to the file room.</p><p>“Alright, show’s over,” the Assistant Chief said with a wave of his hand, and the rest of the officers in the room dispersed quietly. As the room emptied, Saikhan moved in and asked, “Chief—did you really…?”</p><p>“Now’s not the time, Saikhan,” Lin told her assistant chief dryly. “By me a beer next time and I might tell you the full story. Now if you’d go upstairs and deal with Officer Yao? I’d like to go home.”</p><p>Saikhan nodded, and with a sharp salute he walked purposefully for the staircase.</p><p>Corporal Zhang was the only one still standing. He edged towards his chief, looking nervous. “Should I return to patrol, Chief?”</p><p>Lin shook her head. “No. I want a full report on Officer Yao’s conduct on my desk asap, with a copy given to AC Saikhan. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, Chief.”</p><p>“Is this the first time he’s screwed the frogpooch?”</p><p>“No, Chief.”</p><p>The metalbender’s nose wrinkled in displeasure. “Who’s your captain?”</p><p>“Captain Lee, sir.”</p><p>“I’ll speak with him in the morning.”</p><p>“So much for sleeping in,” Kya commented for the wall, speaking for the first time since they had entered the police station. Lin sighed again, and Kya slipped up beside her wife. “Can’t it wait for Monday?”</p><p>Lin ignored her. “Thank you, Corporal, for your assistance this evening. I’ll make sure Captain Lee knows.”</p><p>“Thank you, Chief.”</p><p>“I’m taking my wife home,” Lin told him. “Keep Officer Yao off your beat until Lee deals with him.”</p><p>“Of course, Chief. Have a good evening.”</p><p> “Dismissed.”</p><p>Corporal Zhang saluted her, and disappeared the way Assistant Chief Saikhan and Officer Yao had gone. When he was gone, Lin motioned for Kya to follow her, and they left the booking department the way they had come. They stepped out onto the street, Lin bending the door closed behind them, and together they started walking in the vague direction of their apartment.</p><p>“Well that sure was something,” Kya said, after they’d been walking in silence for almost five minutes. Lin had stuck her hands in the pockets of her pants and was strolling along as if nothing had happened. “What about our public indecency charge?”</p><p>Lin gave her a droll look. “We’re lucky that rookie was such a knucklehead. I told you it was too risky.”</p><p>“But you<em> liked</em> it,” Kya singsonged, sliding her arm through her wife’s. “Didn’t you?”</p><p>Lin didn’t respond. Kya pouted. She closed her eyes and felt Lin’s aura; her arousal from before twisted around it like kelp in boat propeller blades. It was slightly subdued from all the activity as the station, but it was still there.</p><p>Kya opened her eyes and grinned. “You <em>did!”</em></p><p>“You know I hate when you do that,” the metalbender replied gruffly. Then, “Please don’t tell me you’re still turned on after all that?”</p><p>“I dunno,” Kya told her slyly, “why don’t you tell me?”</p><p>Lin wrinkled her nose.</p><p>“For the record, I happen to think watching my wife make grown man pee themselves is kind of a turn on. So yes, I might be, possibly, a little turned on still. Our rude interruption notwithstanding.”</p><p>The wife in question rolled her eyes. “You’re impossible.”</p><p>“You married me.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lin said softly, and with just a touch of fondness in her voice, “I did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, please give me a review :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>